Behind the wall
by secret77752
Summary: Kushina was raped, Minato struggles to help her find inner peace... what if Naruto really wasn't Minatos son? how will things turn out when the fiery red habanero lives in missery.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark outside, and pretty late. At this time Kushina Uzumaki would have been in bed sleeping by now... but not tonight, no tonight the fiery red habanero was weeping on her couch, not having the slightest idea on what to do.

She sobbed and shook, with her red hair draped over her shoulders full of dirt and sweat. She should have gone to the hokage and reported this, but she was utterly ashamed at herself. How could she face her husband and tell him that the one kunoichi in all of konoha managed herself to get raped?

yes unfortunately for the first time in her life she couldn't defend her self from those to men. But what could she have done?It had been three against one? She had no weapons and they tied her hands so she couldn't use any justsu? What will Minato think? How could the wife of a legendary shinobi have been so weak?

These questions tortured Kushina`s mind as she hugged her knees and cried to herself. It had been about an hour since the incident, the blood stains on the pathetic excuse for clothes she had managed to scavenge after they had been ripped off. Her hair knotted, finger nails broken, and bruises tinting her fair skin. Her body in complete agony could only manage to get her home and to her couch were she broke down in fresh tears. 'calm yourself Kushina... Minato should be home soon...' she thought to herself. Knowing that she was in much need of some medical attention, emotional and moral support along with a couple hugs and kisses here and there... but what she really needed was to feel his arms around her, smell his familiar scent and hear his melodic voice soothing her, letting her know that everything would be ok... would it be ok? Could she ever let him touch her again? How would she ever be able to sleep soundly though the night anymore?

Again these questions taunted her, that she didn't even hear the door open.

…...

(Minato pov)

'man what a day, all that damn paper work!' Minato told him self while swiftly jumping from roof to roof. 'Kushina is probably asleep by now... better be quiet when I come inside...or ill pay for it tomorrow with her and her mouth...'

He was home in a matter of minutes, slowly opening the door to realize the lights were still on inside. 'shes still up?'

"Kushina? I'm home love, hows it go..." Minato was frozen mid-sentence. He couldn't believe his eyes. There crumbled on the couch in his living room was a beat up bloody Kushina...

"KUSHINA! WHAT HAPPENED ?" he asked not knowing whether to be concerned or angry.

Kushina whimpered hearing his voice in the room. I made my way over and knelt down beside her examining every, cut, scratch, bruise... but there were to many to comprehend.

I placed a hand carefully on her shoulder gently as possible shaking her to see if I could pull her away from her shock. "KUSHINA WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU GET INTO A FIGHT? WERE YOU IN AN ACCIDENT? PLEASE LOVE TELL ME! I CAN HELP YOU SWEET HEART JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?" Minato pleaded with Kushina searching for an answer in her eyes.

KUSHINA POV:

H-he looks so scared... what have I done? All I've done is made a mess of things and got my husband worried... he has so many other things to worry about like... protecting the village? The hokage`s wife should be a strong person... but tonight I was weak. Will he ever love me again? His eyes there so clear, and yet tonight I see nothing but concern in them... not even a hint of love. Should I tell him?...

"Kushina, tell me what happened now." he said looking me in the eye. 'oh no he looks angry, maybe he thinks I did this to myself... I can be so reckless.

"Answer me." he told her sternly

'I h-have to tell him, so he can make those men pay, make the pain go away, and help me forget these awful memories.'

This time she answered him. "Minato... I am so sorry," 'hmm he looks relived that I'm speaking now...' " I should have been more careful, but I wasn't."

"so this was an accident? Were you training?"

"No, I was walking in the woods, when three men appeared, they, they did something horrible to me..."

"W-what are you trying to say?" he gulped and looked at her with panic.

"They raped me."

…...

NORMAL POV:

Minato was in total shock, he was angry, upset, and worried about what happened to his wife. His blue eyes blurring with tears, but no. he had to stay strong in order to get Kushina the help she needed. Without saying a word he picked her up bridal style and carried her carefully to there bedroom, noticing how she would wince and moan from his touch. She was beaten badly. Once they reached their bedroom, he placed her carefully down on the bed and laid her on her "least damaged" side and was about to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"please Minato don't leave me..." she begged him crying again, Minato's heart skipped a beat at hearing her please with him,

"Don't worry love, ill be right back." Minato said caressing her face and stroking her hair. Being the hokage he had do deal with a lot of cases just like hers, he had gotten some medical training while trying to fill in the position for hokage. He knew he would have to carefully record the wounds before bandaging them and he would need to try to find a DNA sample. After that is done he could then file a report and ask Inoichi to scan her memory, maybe see if she got a glimpse of the attacker.

He knew what to do, and had a plan. Knowing Kushina was deathly afraid of hospitals and mistrusted the entire interrogation department he decided to keep the meeting with Inoichi a secret from her. In the mean while he went into the bathroom and started pulling out medical ointments and bandages, cotton balls and swabs as well as little plastic baggies for any evidence he might find. He was determined to find the people who did this, and personally see that they get put through pain as well.

To be continued...


	2. the real face of kushina

**Hello, this is my third story, second Naruto story... to be honest got bored and wrote this little short story during my study hall. I did not even use like a note book I used the keyboard on my phone and wrote it as a bunch of small notes in the tools box... kind of funny. I know some of you are choosing to follow this story so I guess that is a good thing. Listen people I have time every single say to write a new chapter and upload... but if you guys just want to live the antisocial lif with me than Im not even sure with myself whether or not to continue this story. I will add this chapter in hopes to encourage some of you guys to take the time to write a review... please?**

**anyways I will only be about ten maybe fifteen chapters long, hope you guys enjoy it.**

Through the pain...

Minato worked diligently and gently all over Kushinas body, looking at each scratch and recording it on a piece of paper. After her arms were wrapped in bandages and anointed with medicine, he took her shoulder and gently rolled her onto her stomach, exposing her back. Kushina shook a little and flinched from the pain, Minato took notice of her uneasiness right away.

"relax, love. Your doing great..." he soothed her.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax, but struggled. Minato hooked his fingers to the bottom of what remained of her shirt and carefully lifted it up exposing the abused flesh. Her back was scratched and bruised, covered in dried blood. He scribbled down some notes;' on his piece of paper and began to clean her up. He applied medicine then bandage after bandage, but it tore Minato's heart seeing her tear up from the pain it caused her even though he tried his best to be careful

"I-It h-urts Mi-minato.." Kushina whimpered as he used a cotton swab with the medicine, rubbing it into the wounds. Minato choked up hearing his defensless wifes cries. She had been so brave always and strong and now she was helpless like a child. Sure she acted tough and strong, a lot of people do, but in reality she was just a average 28 year old woman who liked ramen and pandas, got scarred secretly when ever there was a thunder storm. A women who hated spiders, and would cling to his arm during one of her monthly nightmares. She had so many fears, but being a kunoichi meant having to have the will to suppress those fears and not let them show because in the ninja world those weakness could spell out the difference between life and death. Her cute, brave, spontaneous face was nothing but a wall, put up as a defense. And behind it lay a really scared, confused, and traumatized girl. And it was up to him, the hokage, her husband, shoulder to cry on, moral support, companion, and most importantly friend to be the one to help stack up the bricks and fix the crumbling wall. No matter what he would help kushina, even if the method was not always comforting, he would find a way to bring her back.

he continued his healing on her back, while fighting back tears. Kushina squirmed and wiggled trying to get out of his range, the medicine stinging really bad on her deeper wounds but to no avail, he would just push her back down and continue. After a good twenty minutes of that he turned her back over to work on her lower half. He felt Kushina panic a bit while he began cleaning her inner-thighs and privet areas. He stopped right away, knowing that she felt sensitive about anyone touching her there especially after what she went through. Even though before get pretty intimate with each other, he couldn't blame her for being untrustworthy of males, even himself...

"Shh, Kushina, hime... you don't have to be afraid anymore, those men are gone... its me, your husband... you can trust me Kushina... don't worry sweetheart ill find those scum bags and make sure their lives are a living hell... relax your safe now... I still love you regardless hime... I promise to always protect you..." Minato would whisper his little sayings of reassurance to his struggling wife.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Minato... i-its just h-ard, r-ight n-n-now" she stuttered trying to keep still, be failing from the weird sensations she was getting. She tried to keep telling her self that 'hes your husband... no hes your lover... hes seen you before... plenty of times actually... remember... try to remember the first time he made love to you... he was so gentle... so loving... so understanding... he took it slow knowing I would be in pain for the first time (and apparently not the last)... relax yourself...' she thought to herself trying to relax her body and remind herself who he was... what they were.

After some note taking, Minato dipped a clean wash cloth into a basin of warm, sudsy water, and started to clean away the dirt and little traces of blood. Once her feet and calves were clean he quickly cleaned her thighs and in woman hood next. Surprisingly Kushina held really still and didn't even whimper. After finished cleaning her up he quickly bandaged the wounds in need and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. He finally finished cleaning her up and wrapping her up as well.

He picked up the remaining medical supplies, and put them away. Next he made his way to the dresser and pulled out a pair of comfortable pajamas, knowing they were her favorite comfort clothes. The fluffy light blue long sleeve shirt and sweat pants made her look so much better, the color complimenting her azure eyes and giving a false look to her, almost as if she were the same old Kushina. Perfect old self with out a scratch on her delicate skin, but of course that was not the case. Once she was dressed and comfortable he tucked her under the sheets and leaned down to give her a long awaited kiss. She resisted a bit but soon his kiss melted her like honey.

"Kushina wait right here, ill be back love." Minato said breaking off the kiss.

"OK, but please hurry back...im scared...ha.. silly I know but..." Minato cut her off by putting his finger up to her lips.

"Kushina, I don't blame you for being scared love... I'm going to bring you food, then were going to have to talk about the future plan of action..." he gave her his famous smile he knew she loved. She smiled back a little, before he left. She laid down waiting for her safety blanket to come back to her and cuddle again.

'I wonder if ill ever not be scarred again?..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

hope you guys liked the knew chapter. Please review!


	3. surpassing fear

After about fifteen minutes, Minato had returned with a bowl of rice and steamed vegtiables with chicken for the both of them. Also on the tray was a little cup with white pills inside and a glass of water. Minato sat down next to Kushina on the bed and handed her a cup of steaming tea.

Kushina took small sips not wanting to burn her tongue like always.

"Here Kushina-san you should eat something..." Minato tolled her sweetly but with a sense of authority letting her know silently that not eating was not an option, and with out complaint toom one of the bowls from him. She took small bites of the rice with veggie and chicken mixture, trying to savor the flavor, but finding whatever she ate tasteless. After a few more mouth fulls and eating about half of he meal she returned the bowl onto the tray and slowly crawled over to were Minato was sitting. Minato wrapped his arm around her shoulder delicately and cuddled her. Once he was finished eating he quickly tossed the bowls into the sink and made his way back to her.

Taking her hand carefully in his he placed the medicine in her hand.

"Kushina, the bigger white pill will help relive some of the soreness and swelling, the smaller one is to make you go to sleep, so you can rest easy tonight" he said handing her the glass of water next.

Kushina swallowed the bigger white pill but hesitated with the other one. Minato noticed and brought his hand up to caress her face.

"Sweetheart whats wrong?" Minato asked a little concerned at Kushina's body language.

"I-its j-ust th-that..." Kushina mumbled.

"Tell me honey, its alright your ok." Mianto said sweetly trying to encourage the truth from her.

"Im scared to fall asleep Mianto... what if they come back? They t-told m-me if I told anyone they were going to hurt me again... I don't want them to hurt me again Minato... please don't let them!" Kushina begged starting to cry again.

Minato hugged his distressed wife.

"Oh Hime, don't worry, I promise they wont come anywhere near you anymore... I promise, ill stay here all night, no body will hurt you baby... I wont let them hurt you again Kushina..." he said holding her gently.

"But you need some sleep hun, please take the medicine, you need some rest... please for me?" he said bringing the pill up to her mouth hoping she would take it. She slowly and hesitantly opened her mouth and with a gulp of water swallowed it.

"Good girl, I promise to protect you hime... sleep my sweet Kushina."

And moments later she was under. Minato carefully readjusted himself still holding on to her and closed his eyes, thankful for Kushina being asleep so he could finally let the tears go that he had been trying so hard to hide from her.

'I promise you, ill find who ever did this and put them through hell... ill use any means necessary.'

…...

The next morning, Minato awoke with Kushina still sound asleep in his arms, for the first time since the incident, seeming genuinely peaceful.

'wow that must have been one strong sleeping herb, Jiraya sensei must really like these... considering...' Minato shuddered at the reasons his perverted teacher might want these pills for.

'im going to have to summon him and discus this... I cant have my ex-teacher molesting women while under a medically induced sleep... ugh' he reached into the night stand near him and began pulling out fresh bandages and more ointment, taking the advantage of Kushina being out cold to replace the wrappings, knowing how much it hurt her last night while she was still awake.

'better work quickly... she should only stay asleep for another hour or so...'

he quickly applied more ointment and redressed the wounds, quickly finishing and dressing her in a comfortable tank-top and shorts so she would be fresh and not to warm. After that was all done he took his place again, wrapping his arms around her waist again and waiting for his princess to wake up.

After a few more minutes Kushina began to stir. When finally she opened her eyes.

"Hello Kushina... how are you feeling?" Minato asked barley above a whisper.

"Better, a little hungry and sore, but better." she said giving him a small smile with soft eyes. Minato's heart fluttered seeing her smile back.

"Lets get you some food sweetheart..." he said taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen were he had some tea warming up and sweet dumpling cooking in the bamboo steamer.

Once she sat down carefully Minato served her, they both sat down and ate. Minato was dreading this conversation knowing wouldnt aprove, but he promised her no matter what the cost he would find out who was responsible for hurting his princess, and possibly other women as well.

"Kushina... I need you to listen to me... I took a complete medical exam and everything but for the next few days I want you to come to the tower and stay with me at all times for the next few days.. I wish I could stay home here with you., but im still really behind on some paper work ever since the chunnin exams. Plus we need to send the samples I took into diagnostics... and unfortunately honey im going have to take you in for a couple sessions with Inoichi... im sorry love." He said apologetically, knowing the great fear she had against the the entire interrogation squad. She knew that they would never hurt her, for one she was the wife of the Hokage and before any interrogation, the case had to be approved by the Hokage and Minato would never accept, and secondly she hadn't done any

thing wrong to revive torturous interrogation. But once when she was younger she had been friends with a little girl her age named Shiro, Shiro had been so nice to her, but when her father and mother were suspected of being outside nation spies her entire family was put through vast amounts of torture to get them to talk. When Shiro came out... she was missing her left arm... and after that Kushina was utterly and completely afraid of the team.

"No-no! Mianto you cant! Please, dont send me with them! There horrible people who do horrible things, even to little children..."

"They do have to do horrible things sometimes to people who were planning on doing horrible things to a lot of innocent people honey... please understand? Inoichi is the only person who will be able to identify who the perpetrator was, by looking into your memory..." Minato Explained calmly.

"NONONONONONONONONON!" Kushina began to hyperventalate, and soon Minato had to holder her down.

While holding onto her arms he spoke to her.

"Kushina, please listen to me honey, you did nothing wrong, they have no reason to hurt you... I wouldnt allow them.. please calm down.." he begged her keeping a grip on her arms.

"PLEASE MINATO! I DONT WANT TO GO INTO THE BLACK ROOM! PLEASE THEY DO HORRIBLE THINGS IN THERE!" Kushina began screaming even louder trying to run away..

"Kushina relax, your not going into the black room, your not... you will be in a nice _white_ hospital room.. I promise you have nothing to fear.." Minato said holding her closer.

After a few minutes kushina began to breath a lot easier and soon was calm enough... Minato sat up slowly still holding on to her and with out her knowing did quick hand signs behind her back.. teleporting them to his office.

"What no... I want to go home... please Minato!" Kushina begged realizing what had just happened.

"SOMEBODY GET IN HERE!" Minato ordered trying his best to hold Kushina still.

Soon his assistant Janjin came in.

"Sir!"

"Janjin, send in a medical team with a sedative now!" Minato ordered

TO BE CONTINUED

HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR... I GOT TIRED SO ILL UPDATE THE NEXT PART TMMR.


	4. Memories from a sad reality

Brief minutes later two medical ninja were in the door way carrying a stretcher and one holding a sedative.

"Hokage-sama!" they both said waiting for the sedative. Minato looked down in to Kushina's Frightened eyes and spoke grimly.

"Sedate her..."

Both medics were confused, seeing how it was the Hokage's wife lady Kushina.

"B-but sir, lady Kushina..."

"Now! Its an order.." Minato commanded with a firm voice. Both Medic knelt down to were Kushina was being pinned, one helped restrain her while the other prepared the injection.

"No, no please Minato, don't do this to me" Kushina cried trying to pry the arms that held her. The medic rolled up her sleeve, and rubbed some alcohol on her arm disinfecting a small area. That's when Kushina really started to panic.

"NO MINATO! HES GOING TO HURT ME!" Kushina shouted, Minato wiped away her tears and held her as gently as he could knowing she was still in pain. The medic injected her with the sedative making Kushina wince. They held her still for about five minutes letting the medicine take effect. Soon Kushina was drowsy and lethargic.

"M-minatoooo, d-dont, pleassseeee" Kushina murmured trying to find words.

"shh, Kushina, I promise you'll be alright." he assured her while they carefully placed her on the stretcher.

"Alright, Zen take these samples to diagnostics and get them tested." he told one of the medics handing him the little plastic containers

"hai! Sir right away." and poof he was gone.

He turned to the remaining medic. "You and I will carry her to the hospital wing in the interrogation department, Janjin please tell Inoichi that he is needed."

Janjin nodded and left to notify Inoichi. Both Minato and Shozu the medic, carried Kushina. Eventually they reached an empty room, the room had all white walls, a cabinet with supplies, a examination bed along with restraints and a couple chairs. Minato tried to be as careful as possible when he placed her on the examination bed, but accidentally moved her torso to much and made Kushina cry out in pain.

"OOWWW... MINATO!"

"I know, I know... I'm sorry... its alright." Minato cooed at her brushing his hand across her cheeks removing her tears. The medic was trying to figure out why she would be so much pain.

"Sir, is there anything you wish for me to do? To help with her discomfort?" he asked concerned

"Yes, she received many wounds to her torso, abdomen and back." he explained not wanting to go into detail that she was raped. The medic went closer examining her.

"I see, well there is a few things we could do to help..." he said reaching for some things in the cabinet.

He pulled out some heat packs, and medicated balms. He popped the heat packs in the microwave underneath the cabinet on the counter, and turned back to apply some of the balm. He covered her exposed skin not covered in bandages with the cream.

"this will relax the muscles, reliving any swelling." he explained while he finished, then grabbed the heated packs. He carefully lifted Kushina up a little making her groan in pain and placed the pack right underneath so her back would get some relief. He laid her back down, pleased that he got her to moan in pleasure from the heat. Minato was a little surprised at how fast a little heat got Kushina to feel better. After that he placed the second right bellow her belly button above her hips hoping that those muscles would loosen up.

"ah" Kushina audibly sighed in relief, thankful that the pain was gone. Minato smiled that she was finally getting some comfort

"thank you Shozu"

"of course sir, let me know if you need anything ells, here's some more balm, for tonight..." he said handing him a jar of the creamy medicine.

"yes thank you." and with that Shozu left.

A few minutes later, Inoichi walked in. "Hokage-sama! You called me?"

"Yes, thank you for coming in... I need you to check Kushina.."

"what for?"

Minato hesitated but then responded.

"Inoichi, this must be kept secret, as wished by my wife... last night I found her at home. She was beaten, and a complete mess. I used my medical training to heal her best I could... you see the reality is that my wife unfortunately... was raped." Minato explained making a fist.

"...Sir... I am truly sorry, shes a great Kunoichi, and a friend of my wife's..." Inoichi said sympathetically feeling sorry, he always thought of Kushina as such a nice person.

"Yes, well the past cannot be changed... anyways I need a identification, from what Kushina told me there was more than one, at least two or three. And they were able to take her, a ninja, so no doubt they have experience and have claimed victim to other women or girls."

"yes sir I understand" he said making his way over to the bed were Kushina was half awake.

"Lady Kushina, I'm going to search your memories, while under the jutsu everything will seem black. Almost as if your asleep, just remain calm, your not going to re-live anything. Only I will see, what you saw through your eyes. It will be painless and quick. Just remain still." he explained to her kindly placing one hand on top of her forehead and the other on the back of her head.

"Hokage-sama, even though this is painless, you might want to hold her hand, it will be as if shes gone blind. She'll have her eyes open but not see anything, so she might get frightened."

Minato went over to her side and held her hand. He gave Inoichi an OK nod. Inoichi spoke some words under his breath. Closing his eyes. And when he opened them he was looking through Kushina's eyes.

He couldn't control Kushina's body in the memory, just go along with it like a tape, and soon he found himself walking down a path in the woods, it was sunset, everything absolutely peaceful.

…...(Kushina's memory of the rape, thought Inoichis eyes)...

_Kushina walking down the path. With out a care in the world. Her mind completely at peace. A soft rustling sound behind her caused her to stop, she looked, and was startled to see a white rabbit jump out of a bush and scurry across the road. Inoichi could hear Kushina's nervous laughter, probably from getting scared over the rabbit. And soon found himself back on the path, ocasionally stopping and for Kushina stop to pick a flower. Then he saw it, of course it had been oblivious to Kushina who had bent down to pick the flower, but Inoichi was free to look around, and he saw it from the corner of his eye, a mans face slightly emerging from behind the branch of a tree. Then disappearing._

_He felt from inside Kushina's body, how she too felt a presence at the time, but didn't think much of it. And so she continued. _

_Innocent Kushina walking down the path carefree, while Inoichi searched every possible angle he could mange. _

_Then he heard a sound like a rock falling from behind, he felt Kushina turn around, and suddenly he was facing the ground. Someone had pushed her to the ground, and at the moment all Inoichi could see was the dirt path, and hear Kushina's screams. Her arms thrashing around, when two hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them from behind her._

_When suddenly a man walked towards her. Inoichi recognized him. 'yes I know him, he went to the flower shop one day... Keitero... that son of a bitch... hopefully at some time they turn her around so I can see the other guy... I'm so sorry Kushina that you had to suffer like this... watching it is agonizing, but experiencing it... must have been horrid.'..._

Inoichi released the jutsu, and his eyes went back to normal. Minato looked at him expectantly.

"Sir, I know the accomplice, his name it Keitero." he explained.

"Keitero? Keitero Dezode? His been to my office before... THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Minato yelled slamming his fist on the table, causing Kushina to jump a little and whimper. Minato took her hand again and touched her face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, shh calm down..." Minato whispered to Kushina.

"Inoichi, were you able to see the perpetrator?" Minato asked.

"No... in the memory, Kushina wasn't facing him... perhaps I can see further in the memory. But there are only two men so far..." Inoichi said grimly, knowing that if he went to deeply into detail about what Kushina experienced would hurt the Hokage.

"...right... please continue" Minato said quietly.

With that Inoichi continued the jutsu...

…_. Kushina was struggling against the arms that held her, her screaming muffled from the gag. Inoichi could hear ripping sounds, and soon saw pieces of cloth being tossed around, no doubt they were Kushina's clothes. He could hear Kushina scream with all force even against the device in her mouth._

_Then a hard slapping sound was herd. Sounded like a belt hitting flesh. And soon after Kushina's stressed screaming. The Vision became blurry, and Inoichi suspected Kushina to have began crying at that point. Then he heard it... the sound of that bastard who had inflicted a great pain to her..._

"_Shut up you bitch! SLAP Quiet! CRACK"_

"_HHMMMMAAAAAAA!" Kushina cried feeling the leather belt hit her now naked flesh. Inoichi was disgusted, the sounds of Kushina's pain, torturing his ears._

_'I'm so sorry Kushina, this should have never happened to you... I promise to find the one responsible... there's no way I could tell Minato the details... I'm so sorry sweetheart..." Inoichi thought to himself trying to not let Kushina's cries affect him and continue to try to find the one responsible._

_Then he saw Keitero grab a hold of her and she was flipped over. From how Kushina was now laying on the floor he could see her tattered clothes and legs being held up against her, Keitero's hands grabbing on to the back of her knees. He could see her arms in front of her trying to fight them off but the man in front of her grabbed them ruffly and pinned them. He could tell the man was unclothed._

_Inoichi couldn't bear to watch as Kushina was penetrated by that sick bastard, all he could hear were her screams in pure agony as the man continued. _

_'I'm so sorry Kushina...I'm so sorry... I have to know who that bastard is.." Inoichi forced himself to re-look though Kushina's eyes, trying to block out Kushina as she was being tortured... he waited and waited for agonizing minutes hearing all the grunting and screams... and finally he saw it._

_That ugly son of a bitches face..._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**OK I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING UNTIL NOW, ITS BEEN LIKE WEEKS, AND IF YOUR READING MY BEND IN THE PATH STORY I PROMISE TO UPDATE THAT IN TWO DAYS... OK LISTEN IVE GOTTEN A COUPLE REVIEWS FOR NOW AND FOREVER MY FIRST FANFIC... I KNOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE FOLLOWING THIS SO IM KINDA PISSED... HERES THE DEAL UNLESS ONE OF YOU LEAVE ME A REVIEW I WONT UPDATE FOR THE NEXT MONTH... THE CHOICE IS YOURS... PLZ?**_


	5. Monster revealed

Hello people! I'm am so sorry for not updating sooner, I actually wrote like the first half but then I wasn't really feeling the connection so I stopped to take a break. * sigh * worst writers block ever! Anyways a lot of the reviews and even some PM were telling me that the accused person should be Orochimaru or like one of his henchman... so I worked with that idea and molded it to make like a new version of Orochimaru, you might or might not like him, but that's ok because he supposed to be hated anyways. ( for any non haters, my sincerest apology). I am also trying very hard to find time to update my other two stories. Very sorry for who ever was reading a Bend in the Path... im working on to re-post a modified version. Ok so here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy it. Peace and love

Deception.

" I cant believe it... why would he do something like this... one of our best Shinobi..." Inoichi was mumbling to himself pacing back and forth, in the small dim room. Not a moment later, some one was banging on the door.

In no time the blond interrogator made it to the door and swung it open, in the doorway were two men there arms holding up the unconscious perpetrator, hanging limply in there arms.

"Put him over there" Inochi pointed to the chair sitting in the middle of the room. Both AMBU dragged the fainted body, only to haul him in the chair.

"Bind him." Inoichi ordered grimly. The two AMBU tied his hands and ankles to the chairs legs and arms.

"Good, now we wait till Hokage-sama gets here..."

* * *

While Inoichi was working on catching the accused, Minato made his way down to the medical wing, were Kushina was resting peacefully.

Upon entering the room, a nurse was hovering over Kushina's bedside, checking the sleeping form for any other immediate problems.

"How is she doing?" Minato asked the nurse, tending to Kushina.

"Very well Hokage-sama, her vitals are stabilized, and her wounds are all dressed and healing nicely." The young medic said, with a polite bow. Minato thanked her, and she left to finish her rounds.

Sleeping comfortably across the room was Kushina, wrapped in bandages and gauze, but either way she looked a lot better then how she was a couple hours before. Minato made his way over to sit on the recliner, on the right side of the bed. Taking her hand in his, he looked over her sleeping form. Her facial expression calm, her bright eyes hidden under her eyelids and thick lashes. Chest rising slightly as she breathed, mouth slightly parted. This was his wife, his companion, his everything, and finally it seemed like everything was being put back together.

It was dark, pitch black. But far into the darkness, you could hear chains, chains rustling and clanging against each other. If you heard carefully, you could even identify cries, muffled, but still present. A man, bound by chains, and silenced by cloth, sat limply on the floor awaiting his fate.

The clank of a door nob, and the screeching of rusted hinges could be heard, when a door was suddenly pushed open. A burst of light entered the room making the prisoner flinch, as the light blinded his eyes.

Stalking his way over was Inoichi, a menacing stare across his face, fists clenched so tight his knuckles were ghost white. Accompanying him from behind, were two masked ANBU. With a simple snap of his fingers the two ANBU made there way over and hauled the man bound by chains, and silenced by cloth over to a chair. After propping him on the wooden chair, Inoichi made his way over.

With a swipe of his hand, he removed his new prisoners gag. Then he spoke.

"Why?... Why would you do your village such a disgraceful deed? What were you trying to prove!? Hurting Kushina like that!..." Inoichi asked.

The man kept silent.

"Answer me!" Inoichi shouted.

And still he kept quiet. Inoichi was losing all patients, next thing you know he backhand him, toppling over the chair all at the same time. The prisoner fell down with a grunt, touching his now sore cheek.

"GOD DAMIT, Miharu! You better answer the damn question!" Inoichi shouted, giving him a warning look. The young Shinobi, with pale skin, long black hair, and snake like eyes kept his head down ignoring Inoichis ranting. Inoichi lost his sense of composure, lifting up the young Shinobi by the collar on his shirt.

Staring right into his eyes he said.

"Miharu, why would you do that? Your the brother of one of the legendary Sannin. What would your brother say if he saw you right now?" Inoichi said slightly quieter. Miharu thought about it, then smirked.

"Don't you get it? Orochimaru, Put. Me . Up. To. It... stupid! Don't you realize what I did wasn't for spiteful reasons? it was for the good of the Village! Haha how can you be no naive! Don't you see that bitch of yours is perfect. With The All Mighty powerful Nine tailed fox inside of her, and my special Chakara... We could produce the greatest human weapon IN THE WORLD! No longer would we quiver in fear underneath the gaze of other nations! We would dominate!... you Stupid son of a bi" Miharu was cut off, with a sharp slap to the face, by Inoichi.

Miharu's lip was split, and blood trickled down him chin, but he kept his eyes averted to the ground. Everything was silent for a few brief moments, when a deep chuckle was heard from the captive.

Looking up again, he spoke.

"hehehe, you really think that by shutting me up, it will stop his plans? Are you really that stupid? Orchimaru, gave me one purpose and one purpose only.. to finish out strong. Go a head, torture me, kill me, rip me limb from limb. But it wont stop anything. That bitch, is pregnant, and she WILL give birth to a monster. The only way to get rid of it, is to kill the bitch herself. I used a special seal that Lord Orochimaru gave me, there is no hope for abortion. Hehehe...MUAHAHAHAHA"

Inoichi looked like he was ready to kill the guy. But he had other manners to attend too. With a way of his wrist he dispatched the ANBU and sent them away with the prisoner in tow.

(Minato POV)

" _why hasn't she woken up yet? The sedative should have gotten out of her system by now..." _

Minato paced back and forth in the small room, awaiting the blood results and, for his princess to wake up. Just then a nurse walked in, clipboard in hand. With a warm smile, she spoke.

" Hokage-sama, all the test results came back negative. She will be perfectly fine in a few days time."

A sigh of relief washed over Minato thankful for the news. The nurse made her way around the room checking monitors and her IV.

"umm, excuse me?" Minato asked hesitantly.

Turning from her work she smiled.

"yes Hokage-sama?" she asked kindly.

"well I was just wondering why she hadn't woken up yet? She's been out for a while now." Minato asked concerned.

The nurse a little puzzled, went over to pick up her chart at the foot of the bed, scanning it carefully.

"well let me see... ah ha... we gave her a special sleeping agent that wont dispel, with out the neutralizer. Here let me get that for you..." making her way to the cabinet she moved around some things and found a syringe filled with some clear liquid. Making her way over to Kushina again. She took the shunt on her hand, and opened the small vulvae, then injecting it with the sterile needle. Pushing down on the plunger slowly she kept her eyes fixed on the monitor.

But a few moments later Kushina's eyes started to flutter open. Revealing two beautiful eyes.

Kushina's POV

Everything was coming back to me now, sounds, smells, and the feeling of something soft underneath me. My thoughts clearer, My vision returning, Memories racing. Slowly opening my eyes, I could see light, and white walls. Focusing I saw a face, young and beautiful, she was probably a nurse. To the left a noise with a steady rhythm, and blinking lights. Farther down, a rail, like on a child's bed, accompanied by soft sheets. On my hand white bandages, and a small tube tapped down expertly. But the sight that I loved the most, was right in front of me. A figure so perfect and strong. Golden hair like sunshine, eyes blue and deep like the sea. A smile, warm enough to melt snow. It was him, Minato. My husband, companion and leader. The man of my life, hero of my nightmares, protector of many, but owner of one.

Then I heard his voice, radiant and soothing. Calling my name, over and over, like a broken record.

His voice took away the pain and ache. He was my brand of morphine.

Then I felt it. His hand, in mine. Ruffed from training, but talented for caressing.

Then I smelled it, his familiar sent that brought me peace.

And finally I said it, simple and short, but sweet and meaningful.

I called out... "Mintao"...

To be continued...


	6. Smiles, anger, and surprises

Chapter 6.. Is finally here! Yay ^_^ …. sorry guys for such a long delay... being a junior is tough... hope you like it! BTW this is the second to last chapter... but if i get fifty review you might presuade me to continue... wink wink

It was mid-evening, the glowing sun had floated across the sky cascading a symphony of shadows. Minato sat in his lounge chair, looking outside the window, enjoying the show being displayed by the sun. Using this time to escape all the stress and worries. The nurse had just left, so the room was calm, warm and inviting.

"Minato..."

The sudden timid voice, brought him back from his blissful illusion and into the very really reality, which he didn't mind returning to at the moment. She was awake, she was responsive, and she was looking right at him. He continued staring at her, as If he needed a moment to really comprehend the fact that she was awake and asking for him. He got up from his chair and made his way over to the goddess resting on the other side of the room.

He towered over her, but all the while looking into her deep blue-purple eyes. But what really touched his heart, was all while looking back up at him, she carried a small smile. The first smile he had seen from her ever since the incident... Everything was perfect in that instant in time.

"Hey love..." he responded taking her hand in his, ever so gently. Scooting the stool next to him he sat himself right next to her bed side.

Her smile grew a little, hearing her nickname.

Seeing that reaction, brought a smile to Minato's face.

"How do you feel? Are you in pain?" He asked, remembering that she was still recovering.

Shaking her head no, she inhaled and rolled her shoulders back, stretching her sore joints.

"mmm... No, just a little sore, and i'm kind of hungry." she said, while lifting her arms above her head to stretch a little more.

Minato couldn't have been happier, hearing that she was no longer in pain, and that she had some of her appetite back.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that! Ill get you something to eat.. what would you like?" he asked optimistically.

" Ramen." she responded.

Minato couldn't help but chuckle, while he went in search of a nurse to fill in his wife's order.

Inoichi's POV...

Inoichi couldn't believe what he had just heard... Kushina really couldn't be pregnant could she? The possibilities of that were a million to one? Right?...

Taking a quick turn to the right , he made his way down a long cooridor to the medical wing, and the end of the hall way was a desk with a nurse sitting behind it taking notes, and looking through a stack of papers. Coming up to the desk, he called out.

"Nurse, I need help with something."

Looking up from her work, she immediately got up and bowed her head.

"Oh Inoichi- sama! What can I help you with sir?" she asked bowing again.

"Do you have any extra vials of Namikaze Kushina's blood? That is qualified for testing." He asked with a slight tone of panic in his voice.

"Yes of course sir."

"Ok, good, umm I need you to run a complete examination."

"Yes sir, right away. But sir is there something your looking for specifically? Perhaps it could help narrow down your investigation?..." She asked.

"well... I need to see if Kushina... is umm... Ok with her blood sugar levels!" Inoichi panicked and blurted out.

The nurse being left a little dumbfounded, nodded and left to start the analysis.

Minato and Kushina POV...

Kushina sat up with the help of some pillows, happily eating her ramen. Even though she was still hurting on the inside, it was comforting knowing that the men where locked up, and that she was safe. Minato sat right by her, enjoying some noodles himself.

While they continued eating a nurse walked in with her clipboard, and a huge smile on her face.

"Hokage-sama!, Lady Kushina, How are you feeling?" She asked making her way around glancing at the monitors and checking her bandages.

Kushina managed a small a smile, " Much better, thank you."

"Thats so nice to hear. Oh Hokage- sama, Inoichi ordered some blood test to be done, and i've brought the results." She explained.

Hearing the unexpected news, Minato placed his bowl on the table near by and sat up.

"Oh, what was it for?" He asked a bit puzzled.

"well, i asked the same thing, he said it was all investigation purposes." She responded.

Minato nodded, motioning for the nurse to continue.

"ah, well everything seemed normal, blood pressure, vitamin check, and hemoglobin are all normal, but there was one thing that caught my eye." she said, a smile on her face.

"Mr, and Mrs, Namikaze, your... Your going to be parents!" She exclaimed.

"Oh congratulations, im so happy for you, now I have other things to attend to." she said making her way out.

Kushina's face blushed, she turned to face Minato, but he was gone.

"Minato..."

Minato POV.

'_**How DARE he!, he defiled her, he hurt her. And now the bastard got her pregnant.'!**_

Moving quicker than lightning, he flashed to the dungeon where the men where being held captive. Inoichi stood in the room looking at a chart, his expression pale and grim.

He didnt have a moment to react as Minato grabbed a hold of his collar, starring daggers into his eyes.

"WHERE IS HE!" he demanded to know.

"Hokage-sama, I...he...there" Inoichi pointed to the door.

In the blink of an eye Minato was gone, and a long blood-curdling shriek was heard...

Minato was punching and kicking the prisoner, left and right, all simultaneously, in a blur.

The guy didn't have time to react, he tried dogging and covering himself, but then he was being hit somewhere ells. His body was badly bruised, he had a busted nose, and broken ribs, and cuts all over.

He cried out, begging for it all to stop, when suddenly the blows ceased. When he looked up, the hokage was being held by three guards, preventing him from ripping him to shreds, absolute hate illuminating form his eyes.

" Minato... Minato thats enough!" Inoichi begged the Hokage.

"PLEASE SHOW MERCY!" The prisoner begged and cried, now on the ground.

"OH YEAH? WHAT ABOUT MY WIFE DID YOU SHOW HER MERCY? HUH? NO YOU DIDNT! YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! ILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS, AND EVEN WHEN YOUR LAYING THERE, IN PAIN AND SUFFERING, I WONT GIVE A SHIT! ILL LEAVE YOU THERE TO DIE, AND RIGHT AS YOUR ABOUT DIE ILL DROP YOU IN A VAT OF ACID, AND WATCH YOU DANCE..." Minato screamed, struggling against the arms that held.

The twenty-two year old, laid there crying. Even Inoichi was lost for words, he had never seen Minato act in such a way.

"Minato, please Minato listen to me, listen... Kushina needs you. She needs an operation, to try to get that... that thing out of her... Before it can hurt her. That bastard told me himself, with Kushinas inner fox demon, and this guys special chakara... there going to make a monster, it has to be disposed." Inoichi explained, in a very sad tone, trying to move Minato out of the room.

Minato tried to absorb it all in. Would Kushina survive such a delicate operation?, it wasn't like getting an abortion, it was much more complicated than that, they would have to separate all the infused cells And clear her DNA. From any of his.

Calming done a bit, he walked out of the room, Inoichi in tow.

" Go and get a team of our best medics, and scientists. ASAP. Tell the nurses to prep Kushina for surgery. Get Everything ready, I'd like to be able to take her home by the end of the week." He ordered, clearing his throat.

" Yes sir.." Inoichi responded, sounding a bit relieved hearing his boss back to normal.

Kushina's POV...

" _**Its been more than an hour where is he..."**_

"Lady Kushina?" A nurse called out, standing in the door way.

"oh, yes? whats wrong?"

"I came to inform you that your schedualed for surgery in about an hour or so..." she explained.

I Felt so confused, surgery? surgery for what?

She must have seen my confusion, because she told me something that i would never have like to hear..

" There going to get rid of the baby..." she said sadly.

" _**No, it cant be, they want to get rid of it... rid of him..."**_


	7. The truth, behind the secret

Here is the next chapter to the chapter to the story. I think this might be the last to this story, but theres going to be a sequel for sure. I just have to straighten out my train of thought, and how I want to continue it. But I will continue it seperatly.. thank you to all the readers. :) love you.

The truth behind the secret.

Kushina couldn't believe what she just heard. They were making her get an abortion?!

'No, they just don't understand... they don't get it.' She thought to herself. She placed her hand gently onto her abdomen, rubbing it lightly.

"I wont let them hurt you, no matter what they think of you." Kushina whispered. The nurse who had come to inform her of the upcoming surgery, had just left to go get some IV drips. Quietly, she took of the sheet covering her body, and got out of bed. She walked over to the door, popping her head out, looking to see if anybody was close by. The hall way was empty, so she made her way out. She was sore, but her mind was set, on getting somewhere safe.

"Ill protect you with my life..." she whispered. Rubbing her belly again.

(Minato's POV)

I could hear his cries of pain, as I sat on a chair in another room. They had locked me in here in fear that I would kill him. I could easily escape, but I started to realize how far I had actually taken it. A medic had come to check on his broken ribs, and here I am like a punished child, thinking of what I had done. There was a click, and the door opened. Inoichi came in.

"Hokage-sama, Lady Kushina is going to be preped for surgery soon, you should go be with her."

Inoichi said calmly.

I nodded my head, and ran my fingers threw my hair, taking in a deep breath.

Walking out of the room, I could see the prisoner, wince at my presence, but I just kept walking.

(Nurse POV)

'Poor dear, she must be so worried'

I walked over to Lady Kushina's room holding a few supplies in my hands. Knocking on the door, to let her know I was there, I waited for her to invite me in.

There was no response, so I opened the door slightly.

"Lady Kushina, may I come in." I asked popping my head in.

The sheets where pushed aside, and she wasn't in her bed either. Walking in I placed the IV on the counter. The room was empty. A bit of panic washed over me. I rushed over to the bathroom, to see If she was in there. But it was also empty.

"Oh my... Lady Kushina! Where are you.." I cried.

"Lord Inoichi. Hokage-sama! Please some one!" I yelled running out of the room.

Lady Kushina was gone, and there was no way of knowing where she was, or with who.

(Kushina's POV)

I walked over to a stair well, I was for emergencies, like a fire. But I knew it was the most isolated place so far. I opened the door, and there where stairs going up and going down. Maybe the roof would be a good place to hang out. It was nice up there, with a little sky scraper garden, and fountain, with benches to sit in. perfect place to lay low for a bit.

It was still sore, and achy, that going up about five steps was exhausting. But I would pull through for him. For my little miracle.

I felt like an eternity passed, but in reality it was only like five minuets. I made it all the way upstairs. And there was a door that led outside. I opened it and was greeted by a cool breeze, that was luxurious to feel. It would be dark soon, and the cool night air danced around, shaking up the beds of flowers, and picking up bits of dirt. Making it dance on the floor in a swirly motion. There was a bench right infront of the magnificent fountain. I went to sit down, finding my self completely exhausted.

(Minato's POV)

I was making my way to the medical wing, when I heard a nurses cry for help. Running to find the distressed nurse, she looked in complete panic.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! Lady Kushina isnt In her room! Ive sent out guard to look for her! But she isnt anywhere we look." The nurse cried.

"What do you mean she's gone!" I yelled.

She cringed from my yelling.

" I explained to her the procedure. And went to go get her saline drip.. but she was gone when I got back, I wasn't gone for more then a minuet I swear." she cried.

I took a deep breath. Trying to calm myself.

"where have the gaurds looked so far, and did you check the security cameras." I asked.

"Yes sir. The gaurds have checked the entire west, and east wing, up and down. No body has exited or entered the premisses, since I left to go get her IV."

"Ok, so she must still be in the building. Keep checking, and report if you find her." I ordered.

"Yes, sir right away." she replied, running off.

'Kushina, I swear, your going to make me explode into a million pieces one of theses days.' I thought to myself. I decided to go check the south wing myself. I was running full speed through the hall ways, I passed a stair well when I swear I detected a trace of her chakara. Walking back over, It was clear, that she had been through here.

I opened the door, yeah no doubt about it. I ran up the stairs, deciding she probably rather be on the roof. I opened the door to the roof, and to my great pleasure, she was sitting there admiring the water.

I walked over, making my presence clear to her, so as to not frighten her.

(Kushinas POV)

'They just don't understand, they just don't get it. They don't get the fact, that its my decision, not there's. No matter what, I wont let them touch him.' I thought to myself.

I soon realized that I was looking into the water, spacing out again... it was a bad habit of mine. And I couldn't help but feel a great urge of jealousy. I stared at the little droplets of water, and I envied them. I wish I was a drop of water, so carefree. Just going with the flow. Falling into a pool of other water droplets, that all looked the same, doing the same thing. No differences. No fights. Where racism didn't exist, because there were no differences to compare. No fights, because everyone just kept with the current.

'Damn... why cant I just be a drop of water.' I thought to myself. I couldn't help but laugh at such strange thought. I heard the door open. I tensed up thinking the worst. But I was soon to relax.. it was him. Probably furious from my sudden disappearance.

He walked slowly, I guess not trying to scare me.

"Hey Minato... I know its you. " I could here him sigh, and make his way over.

His hair shone beautifully against the glow of the moon, refecting off the water.

"Damn, he would make a sexy looking water drop..." I giggled at the thought.

"Whats so funny?" he asked. I remembered the fact that he cant read my mind, so I just waved my hand.

"Nothing, just me and my thoughts." I replied still giggling.

"uh oh, never a good sign... because when you get your ideas.. I might as well explode." he teased, sitting down next to me.

"Kushina.." he said his tone completely changing. "...we dont have time for jokes right now love. You have to get ready for surgery.."

"Minato.."

"... I know your scared. But i've gotten a group of the best..."

"Minato, Listen.. please I.."

"Medics. Everything is going to be ok... were going to make sure that thing, doesn't hurt you."

Thats when I snapped, he called my little miracle a thing...

"MINATO LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" I yelled pulling him out of his long explanation.

"Don't you dare! Call him, a thing." I screamed.

"Kushina..."

I couldnt help myself. I just broke down crying... it was all so frustrating.

He took me, into a gentle embrace.

I grabbed onto his cloak, my face hidden into the crook of his neck. My head resting on his shoulder. His hand on my back, rubbing up and down. Making me feel incredibly thankful, of his presence. He didn't say a word, letting the silence warp into my head. His shoulder was damp from my tears. The only time silence was broken, was when I couldn't help a shudder or a hiccup escape my lips. He kept his other arm around my waist, loosely but affectionately. I could feel his lips near my ear, his quiet breathing close by. His chest rising, pressed against mine. My arms underneath his. Sitting on his lap now, from when he pulled me in closer. He rest his head on mine. Soon my eyes ran dry. And I simply lay there, inclined against his warmth. So invited, and much needed. I love him, love him so much.

"Minato... theres something ive been meaning to tell you... something thats long over due..."

(three days before)

Kushina awoke, her eyes looking around the room, with sleep still lingering in them. She reached over but he wasn't there.

' he's gone for work already.. I guess' she thought to herself. Stretching a bit, she moved to get up. But upon standing she felt incredibly light headed. Falling over. She was thankful for the bed being right there.

"whoa... were off to a shaky morning aren't we?" she asked herself. "haha, I'm such a clutz"

Once her head was cleared, she stood up slowly. Feeling fine, she walked into the bathroom. Placing a hand on her forhead, she felt a little warm.

"It sure is warm In here. Maybe a shower will help." she was turing on the shower, when she felt a cramp, in her abdomen.

"mmmmhh.. ugh stupid cramps... better get some advil. Oh but gotta pee first."

Once she went to the bathroom, she reached into the cabinet, and grabbed a bottle of pills. Once she took a dose, she stepped into the shower. The water felt really good against her heated skin. Once her hair was clean, and her body refreshed. She got out, wrapping a towel around her long hair, then drying herself off with another one. Dressing herself into a nice yellow blouse, and some light blue shorts, she grabbed a pair of flat shoes. She walked over to the mirror, looking at herself. Lifting the shirt a little, she frowened.

"Damn, think i'm gaining weight.. better lay off the ramen.. haha Just kidding, that's never going to happen." she laughed.

From the other room, she heard the phone ring. Racing to go pick it up, she was surprised to find out it was Mikoto. Mikoto Uchiha, was probably her best friend, she had a little boy named Itachi, and was about four months pregnant with another baby.

"Hello Miko. How are you." she asked kindly.

"Oh Kushina, must you call me that childish name, you called me that ever since the academy."

"hehe, yea that's why I guess it stuck." she giggled.

"Listen I was just calling to see if you wanted to come, and have some lunch over at my house. Fugaku took Itachi on little father son bonding trip, so i'm home alone, well sort of." she laughed.

"Oh that sounds wonderful, ill be over in about two hours." Kushina replied happily.

"Great! See you soon." Mikoto replied hanging up.

Kushina went back into the bathroom to grab a hair brush. She sat on her couch brushing out her long red hair. Using a little water justsu, she stripped her hair from the excess water, cutting the drying time by half. Smirking at her cleverness, she decided to put her hair up into a pony tail, with a butterfly clip. To help push her bangs out of her face. After that she made the bed, and picked up the room.

She made her way into the kitchen, and filling a glass of water. Once she got a drink, she set the cup down. But almost immediately, she felt the urge to go pee again.

"Dammit." she muttered.

Once she was done. She washed her hands, and brushed her teeth. Looking at herself in the mirror she was satisfied. She looked cute, just like any other twenty- six year old. Lean and fit. With the capability to kill someone with her finger tips.. yep completely normal.

She grabbed her hand bag, her wallet, a pair of shades, and her house key. Making her way out f her house. She walked down the path, that led to the market. Everything was just like it was supposed to be. People would stop and bow at her presence, being the hokage's wife, but she would just smile and wave kindly.

She decided she would stop to pick up some sweets and flowers. Walking into the Yamanaka flower shop, she was greeted by Inoichis wife.

"Hello Kushina, how are you today?" she asked.

"great, I actually need a dozen purple lily's, there mikotos favorite" she said, looking around.

"ah I think I have just what you need" she said, going over to a stand of flowers. Picking out twelve she wrapped them in tissue paper handing them over.

"Thanks these look great!" Kushina said handing over some money.

"Your welcome.! Oh wait here, this is for Mikoto. I was going to give it to her yesterday but I was so busy." the kind brunet said. She herself was pregnant with a little girl and was due in a few months.

She handed a brown paper bag.

"there herbs for tea. They work wonders! Especially now with her pregnancy, helps with the morning sickness." she smiled.

"Oh shes going to love it thank you.!" Kushina replied. Making her way out.

She was walking over to a dumpling stand, when she began to feel light headed again.

"ugh, must be coming down with something." she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. It was Yoshino, Yoshino Nara, and with her was a little baby boy in her arms.

"Kushina are you feeling alright?" she asked a little concerend. Kushina looked relieved to see her.

"yea I think I might be getting sick, but ill be alright. Ooh, this little guy must be Shikamaru.. he's soooo cute!" she squealed, grabbing the babies little hand.

"Hehe, hi I'm friends with your mommy... my names Kushina." she cooed.

Yoshina gave a giggle.

"Yeah he is cute, but he's a handful... hehe little brat." she teased. "You should think about starting a family your self Kushina." she said, patting the babies head.

Kushina blushed a little. "Yeah, I have thought about it, but its something ill have to discuss with Minato. Well I have to go Mikoto is waiting for me." Kushina said, waving goodbye. Once she bought some sweets. She made her way to the Uchiha compound. Making her way to Mikotos home, she knocked.

Mikoto answered the door, with a smile.

"Kushian! Just on time, I was just finishing the food. Come in please, make your self at home." Mikoto said stepping aside to let her in.

"Thank you for having me Miko. Oh here I brought some flowers and little desert. Oh and Krina, sent these herbs. There for morning sickness." Kushina winked handing her the little bag. Mikoto thanked Kushina for bringing the treats. They both sat down, and Mikoto served some tea for them to sip

"So how has the pregnancy been Miko?" Kushina asked.

Setting the cup down Mikoto replied.

"Good, ive been having some cravings lately, Fugaku is absolutely sick of it. Haha I keep waking him up to go get me food."

They both laughed. Mikoto excused herself, and went to go get the food. She brought back a tray, that Kushina helped carry. There was white steamed rice. Seared fish, and miso soup. They started to eat, but suddenly the once tempting food, just smelled absolutely repulsive to Kushina. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself, not wanting to upset Mikoto. Mikoto kept on eating, not paying any attention, she didn't even notice Kushina's face Turing pale. Kushina shot up and ran to the bathroom. Mikoto startled ran after her.

"Kushina whats wrong?" she asked, concerend for kushina who was now in the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach. Mikoto concerned kneeled beside her, rubbing her back, and holding her hair.

"Kushina are you feeling ok? I'm sorry I must have given you some bad fish, so terribly sorry." she apologized. Helping her up and leading her to the sink, Kushina rinsed out her mouth.

"No, no Mikoto I was feeling a little under the weather this morning to begin with. Im sure it had nothing to do with the food." Kushina explained.

"Oh well here come lay down, and maybe some more tea will help." Mikoto said, leading her to the couch, and fetching another cup of tea.

"So what exactly is wrong Kushina?" Mikoto asked.

"Well this morning, I felt really dizzy, and ive been peeing all day! Not to mention, food that I love smells just sooo weird. I felt really hot this morning, and now I was sick... maybe im getting the flu?" Kushina explained. Wondering what was going on.

Mikoto gave a small smile, and giggled.

"whats so funny Miko?" Kushina asked a little angry that she found her discomfort so funny.

"Well it from what your telling me, it sounds like someone has a little person inside of them," Mikoto giggled again.

"what? A little person?' Kushina asked not understanding the joke. Mikoto nodded with a big smile. It took Kushina about thirdty seconds to figure out what she was referring to. She gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth, her eyes going wide.

"It. Couldnt be.. could it?" Kushina asked a smile forming on her face. Mikoto pulled Kushina off of the couch, pulling her back into the bathroom, she reached for a pregnancy test from the cabinet. Placing it into Kushina hand, she gently shoved Kushina into the bathroom, and closed the door.

Five Minuets later Mikoto heard Kushina scream. Kushina ran out of the bathroom, holding the white plactic stick. She ran to Mikoto hugging her. She was so lost for words all she could was show her the meter. It read... +... Mikoto went wide eyed and screamed right along with Kushina.

"Kushina thats winderful! Congradulaitions!" Mikoto yelled hugging her friend.

"OH My goodness I cant believe this is happening!" Kushina yelled with full excitement. Tears leaking from her eyes, from pure happiness.

They hugged some more, they cried, and laughed. Mikoto spent the entire day telling Kushina everything she needed to know, and before they knew it, it was late evening.

"Oh my gosh! I just cant put my head around it.. thank you so much for having me over Mikoto! But I better start heading home."

"Are you sure? Fugaku will be home soon, he can walk you there?" Mikoto asked.

"No thanks, I want to have sometime to myself, you know? Need to think about how I'm going to tell Minato."

Mikoto nodded, and went to give her friend one last hug before she left.

"Wait here, you'll need it more then I will." Mikoto said handing her the bag of herbs.

"Thank you Miko... see you soon." Kuhsina waved, walking over to a path, that went right by the river.

"Have a nice walk!" Mikoto giggled, then returned inside.

Kuhsina walked along the path, with so many thoughts about how her life, Minatos life. Their life was going to change. She didnt notice, that someone was watching...

(back to the present )

Minato didn't know what to say, listening to Kushina's story, the truth behind the secret. He hugged her. Now there was no way he would allow the surgery to continue..

Kushina smiled a watery smile. And every so gently kissed Minato.

"I'm going to be a mommy... and your going to be a great Father..." she whispered.

"Yeah... Im going to be a father..."

The End.


	8. Sequel ideas!

Hi guys!

I decided to leave a quick note on this story. I know a lot of you are waiting and expecting a sequel. I do plan on making one and because it will take place most likely during her pregnancy, then I've been busy doing research and writing down ideas. Anyways I could really use your help.

I have two big ideas for the continuation of this story, and I just cannot decide on which one.

I've been thinking about the idea of possibly making this story even bigger and make it a Trilogy.

- With the trilogy I was thinking that the second story with the trilogy would be mostly focused on Kushina and her pregnancy, and how she feels about the whole ordeal.

- the format of the story would be like a letter, a letter to Minato explaining her feelings.

- there would be some regular standardized writing, but the beginning of the TEN chapters would be the letter.

*on a side note to that I have some ideas I want you guys to think about and help me decide on.

- the village fears for its safety because of the un-known outcome of Minato's un-born child, and demands to have Kushina's baby aborted. Kushina is sent away for her safety... don't want to give to much away.

OR

-Kushina is pretty much accepted with her and the pregnancy, she lives in the village with Minato.. blah blah blah. And I write more about the actual pregnancy and the hell Minato lives through with pregnant Kushina.

( the first idea/summary would be more angst, and like hurt/comfort... the second idea/summary would be more humorous/family)

Then when that was done I would continue the trilogy with a story Including an already Born Child. And the plot of the third story would all depend on which idea I go by of course and how his life is affected.

SOO let me know what you think! Do you like the idea of a sequel?! Do you even want another story of this world? Should I make it a trilogy and expand it more...or would you rather have just a sequel. If you just want a sequel, then let me know which idea is best to continue it.

Please please please please please PLEASE Tell me your ideas. I've thought about how I want to continue it and have been stuck on these two..well more like three possibilities for a long time now.

I love your feed back! Especially with the idea of who the criminal was. That was super helpful. So PLEASE reply. It can be sent as a review, or a pm.

Thank you for your support

- Secret


End file.
